Ojamajo Doremi: Akaswap Field Trip
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: During the events of Dokkaan episode 11 and 12, Doremi is sad to not spend time with Akatsuki and suddenly the next morning Doremi and Akatsuki have swapped bodies! Now Doremi and Flat 4 must find Majo Rika to ask her how to fix this, while Akatsuki must act as Doremi during this day. Comedy and fun ensue.


Inside a small hotel room there are 4 girls. Two girls both blondes wearing pjs are sleeping meanwhile another girl who is blonde is eyeing the last girl. This girl has ruby red hair and is looking at a picture. As the girl stops staring and goes to bed the other blonde grabs the photo and looks at it.

(Hana POV)

Mama has been weird all day. At the beginning of the day she was moody because nothing seemed to go well. Then when we meet 4 odd people she seemed to know them. They are the FLAT 4..Hana dosen't really remember them well except they apparently kidnap Hana like Oijy had but Hana doesn't care. They don't seem to bad maybe a little weird but not bad. My other mamas didn't agree and stopped her all day from talking to then and mama didn't seem to like that. Now as Hana look at this photo Hana found it to be of her Mama and the main FLAT Akatsuki which she seems to like. As Hana looked at the photo Hana though then smiled. "Hana has an idea to make mamas like mama friends!" I said as Hana got to work.

(Akatsuki POV)

"Doremi…" Said a voice as I ignored it to sleep. "Doremi!" Yelled the voice now as I was disturbed but didn't wake. "DOREMI WAKE UP!" Yelled the voice as I got up and opened my eyes. "What do you guys want we have off today we don't have to…" I said before I saw who was waking me up. It was a blonde haired girl with an orange shirt and white shorts. She gave me an odd look as I asked her. "Why are you in our room?" As she looked confused. "Because it's our room Doremi Chan...are you okay?" She asked me as my eyes grew wide. "Doremi Chan but I…" I started before I heard my voice. It was girlier...like hers. I looked at my arms. They were pale and smooth...like hers. I reached to touch my hair and felt two red beads on my head...like hers. As soon as I realized that I froze. I was her I was somehow Doremi! "Doremi Momo are you coming to breakfast?" Asked a voice as I saw her other friends Aiko, Hazuki, and Opu enter. "Guys Doremi is acting weird?" the blonde girl said as they faced me. "What's wrong Doremi?" Asked Aiko concerned as I faced her with a stoic face one foreign for Doremi if Aiko reaction was any indication. "I'm fine but i'm not Doremi." I told them as they were confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "It's me Aiko...it's Akatsuki.." I said as the girls were confused and then Aiko grew angry. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Aiko yelled as she shook me and shoved me to the wall of the room. I struggled to get out. "I didn't do anything I just woke up like this!' I yelled fearful as my normal stoicness failed due to facing an angry girl without my magic and in a body I knew couldn't survive a fight with her. "GUYS!" Yelled a voice as suddenly all of us looked up and out the window as a speedy bullet came through the window it was a violet blur but the voice was familiar to me. It was...my voice which means.. I thought as on the ground was myself with swirly eyes from the collision. "Do..Doremi?" I asked as I shook her awake as my body faced me. "Akatsuki Kun…." She said as suddenly three others flew into the room. They were my friends the rest of the Flat 4, Fujio, Torru, and Leon. "TOLD ya not to let her fly with magic but no no one ever listens to me." Leon said as Fujio sighed. "Okay I get it let's focus please." He said as they faced us and the girls, whom seemed incredibly confused. "Okay you better start talking now." Aiko said anger in her voice as the others faced her. "Ai chan they did nothing to me...I woke up like this." Doremi said in my body as she seemed confused. "Wait Doremi that's you?" asked Hazuki as the girl within my body nodded. "I don't believe this..if you are Doremi say something only Doremi would know." Opu said as she faced her. "Well…(I know that one time that you told me you thought Torru was cool with his impressive dancing and concern for you before he betrayed you)." She said smirking and whispering as the purple idol looked shocked by whatever she said. "DOREMI I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT TO ANYONE!" She yelled before realization hit. "You are Doremi.." she said. "Again can someone please explain why Doremi and Akatsuki are each other?" asked Aiko. "We don't know all we know is she woke up and was not Akatsuka." Fujio said. "How did you know?" Aiko asked as my body blushed. "Well…" Fujio said.

(Flashback Normal Pov)

"YAWWWN" said a voice waking the other FLAT4 up. "Akatsuki?" asked Fujio confused by how his friend yawn so uncharacteristically loud. "Huh..Fujio..Leon...Torru what are you three doing here….wait is Akatsuki Kun here...I need to look right!" Akatsuki said oddly as he got up and tripped on his bed frame and fell over. "Wow that hurt it's weird my body feels heavier…" Akatsuki said as he looked at his hands. "What the my hands look so..manly and tan and wait why am I wearing this black shirt and pajamas…... and why do I hear Akatsuki's voice…." Akatsuki said before looking at mirror blushing then fainting. Then waking up blushing and fainting again and the last time she did the same only to be stopped by Leon.

Back to normal time

"Yep your Doremi alright…" Aiko said as the others faces were blank as the girl turned boy gave her a laugh. "However please can someone explain why me and Akatsuki Kun are each other?' Doremi asked as everyone shrugged. "Maybe we should as Majo Rika or Baba?" asked Hazuki as Doremi perked up. "That's right they'll know but how will we get to them..we have a schedule to follow today." She asked as the girls and Akatsuki blushed realizing. "Oh man we have to get going Ms. Sakki is gonna freak with you four in here!" aiko yelled. "No problem Ai chan we can go find Majo Rika" Leon said as Aiko sighed. "Can you really do that don't you have a field trip?" asked Opu. "Well actually today is a free day till tonight where we leave…" Torru said as the current Purple haired boy freaked out. "WHAT!" Dormei yelled. "It's fine Doremi I have faith you'll be able to get to Majo Rika." Akatsuki said comforting her with a hand on the shoulder only it looked odd to see the stoic prince's body have so much emotion while Doremi didn't. "Thanks Akatsuki Kun well we should go off.." She said attempting to float again but Akatsuki grabbed his..her hand. "Doremi Chan you probably should use a broom your not use to my type of flying magic.." Akatsuki said as Doremi nodded as she used her parfum tap to get her broom. It looked rather odd seeing the wizard prince on a broom but it was ignored for now. As Doremi left the other flats stayed with their leader. "Just make sure she doesn't get hurt in my body.." He tells his friends who nod before taking off after the girl turned boy. As they leave Akatsuki comes face to face with the girls all with not to happy expressions. "You have to not draw suspicion today okay can you handle that.." Aiko asked as Akatsuki nodded. "Of course." He said as the group walked out to the breakfast area. As they got their Ms. Sakki met them looking mad. "HARUKAZE! Why did you take so long waking up..and why are you not dressed go get dressed or no breakfast for you! As for the rest of you go and eat quickly we only have 30 minutes before we go. Understood!" She yelled as the girls nodded and Akatsuki mimicked walking back upstairs before a thought occurs to him. "Get dress…." He said blushing realizing Doremi was in her Pjs meaning to change into other clothes he'd have to…. "By my kingdom help me.." He said as he walked into her room feeling uncomfortable and blushing profusely. "AKATSUKI KUN!" Yelled a voice the boy knew well as after all it was his own as he saw himself on a broom again a very weird image. Doremi came into the room and was blushing. "I' guessing you realized that we were still in our pjs right?" He asked her as the current male blushed. "Yeah….um….I know this sounds stupid but maybe we should blind fold each other and change….ourselves so to avoid the awkwardness….." Akatsuki asked as the former Ojamajo blushed. "I mean...ummmm yeah Akatsuki Kun.." Doremi said as the two went into the bathroom. 5 very awkward and long minutes later Doremi and Akatsuki came out with their formal attires. Akatsuki had on Doremi's purple vest with a pink shirt underneath and her grey khakis and pink sneakers while Doremi had an Akatsuki's black robe and white shorts with his brown shoes. Doremi had done her own hair to fix her odango style menwhile Akatsuki opted not to fix his own hair. As the two where done both said goodbye and walked away but both blushed and tried their hardest to forget what happened. Both however knew today was gonna be a bad day.

Chapter 2: Getting to know Akatsuki

(Akatsuki POV)

As I came down the stairs to breakfast and walked in I grabbed a simple apple and piece of some type of bread thing called toast and sat with the others. Hazuki and Opu seemed to be normal ish were as Momko and Aiko where giving me weird galres. Hana who was at the table looked happy at me. "Akatsuki!" She said as I nearly fell over. "Hana..Chan you know I'm me?" I asked her as I sat down. "Yeah." She Said. "But how?" I asked as she frowned before smiling. "Because mama Doremi has a different aura from you..cheese." She said before going back to her breakfast. I decided to shrug and began eating till I felt everyone was looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked as I saw everyone staring at me. "Haruzi are you okay your eating toast with a fork?" Asked a girl with blonde hair. "Yeah so?" I asked confused. "No one eats toast like that Doremi your weird. This is a perfect scoop!" A girl with pigtails and glasses says as I looked confused. "Hey stop watching her eat it's impolite...and I taught her to eat toast that way." Opu said as I was confused but everyone bought it and went back to their meals. As I looked at the girls Opu and Aiko shot me a dirty glare. "You almost blew our cover." Aiko said as I sighed. "Sorry but I can't help it I was raised to eat everything with a fork even fruits sorry." I told them as they sighed. As I finished I decided to strike up a conversation with the girls. "So..what is your school doing today?" I asked as they were confused. "Oh wait I understand well we're just doing normal sight seeing." Hazuki said as I nodded. "Should be interesting human architecture is so unique." I told them as they sighed. "Aka..Doremi do not say things like that..it's suspicious." The girl in blonde said. "Whatever you say um..what's your name again?" I asked as she seemed sadden. "I'm Momoko Asuka don't you remember flirting to me yesterday?" She asked as I was confused. "Pardon? I didn't flirt with you, Leon did..I think he likes you." I say straightforwardly as I go to dump my plates in the trash.

(Normal POV)

"Sheesh another girl that boy likes..can't he decide." Opu said as Momko was confused. "Who does Leon like other than Momo?" Hana asked. "Aiko of course." Opu said as the blue haired Ojamajo sighed. "Yeah he seems to and it's really annoying sorry you have to deal with it Momoko." Aiko Said as his friend seemed in thought. "Momoko?" asked Aiko as the girl sprung into reality. "Sorry Ai Chan..um yeah it sucks to have him flirt with me." Momko said not bringing up how she found the boy kinda cute. "Hmmm good to see Leon may have someone who likes him." Akatsuki says smiling watching the whole thing before bumping into a boy with blue hair. "Oh my mistake sorry.." Akatsuki says as he continued to move forward unbenounced to him was that he shoot me an odd look. "Dojami...is weird today.." Said a boy with blue hair. As the current redhead makes his way to the table the girls get up and walk with him outside.

(Akatsuki pov)

"I believe I'll need some info on everyone in the class so I don't screw things up." I tell the girls as they look at me weird before Hazuki speaks. "Aka..Doremi Chan you shouldn't say things that Doremi Chan wouldn't say so formally." She Said as I sigh. "Sorry Hazuki Chan but I can't help breaking my vocabulary." I tell her. "You should be able to act though and why do you need info on our classmates didn't you get enough during those 5 months you pretended to be Doremi's friend." Aiko said as I shot her a dirty glare. "No I didn't..I was only focused on Doremi..please just tell me about them so I don't break your secret." I ask as Opu sighed. "Okay so first of all…" she begins.

(Doremi pov)

"How are you doing Doremi Chan?" Asked Fujio as they floated with me in the air as we looked around for MajoRika. "I'm good thanks Fujio Kun." I tell him as Leon laughs. "What?" I asked as he smiled at me. "You sound just like Akatsuki are we sure you and Doremi are not playing a prank on us?" He Asked as I blushed. "No i'd never lie to my friends or you.." I say flustered as Leon laughs even harder. "Doremi Chan it's a joke I know it's you. Akatsuki wouldn't be caught dead on a broom anyway or get flustered that quickly." He says as I sigh at his antics. "Maybe Ai Chan is right about him..he's so annoying." I say as Torru flys by. "FYI Doremi Chan, Akatsuki also thinks Leon is annoying." He says as I sigh. Today really was gonna be a long day.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Oh so she was Tamaki who was confused about me eating toast with a fork." I say as Momo looked confused. "You know Tamaki?" She asked. "Not personally but when we first meet I show off to the FLAT 4 the kinda clothing humans wear and when Fujio said that her skirt looked nice she thought we were talking about her." I Said as I chuckled. "Akatsuki Kun i've never heard you laugh..it's nice." Hazuki says as I was confused. "Huh?" I asked. "Oh well I mean you have a pleasant laugh that's different from Doremi you didn't seem to laugh a lot before." She said as I thought back. It's true when I first came here I was polite and friendly but never a laugher only laughing when doremi gave me a laugh which was so infectious I did so to. "Anyway getting off that then there's the SoS.." Opu started before sighing. "What what's wrong?" I asked before she pointed to two groups standing off from each other one had three members the others had two. "Hey hey hey Doremi was weird today at breakfast." Said one. "Yeah I bet it's cause of her new friends."'another said. "Who?" Asked the first. "Fasola." Said the second one. "And Dedo don't forget Dedo" the last one said as suddenly a chill ran up my spin by how bad that joke was as Hazuki laughed at it. "I will never understand why Fujio likes her.." I say as the other group makes up some slapstick routine of Doremi getting this way by a banana peel trip as I felt mad. One both had a lack of funny jokes and then for making fun of Doremi. "Hey stop telling your stupid jokes!" I yelled as they seemed confused before smirking. "Oh yeah then tell us one Doremi." They said tauntingly as I thought back to a funny joke. Of course I had to change certain parts but I smirked. "Your jokes are worse than Ms Saki throwing new students off a cliff. At least then we would die easier and painlessly." I said as I got a whole lot of laughed. "Or how about her setting us on fire after all your jokes are so cold the fire would actually be conforming." I said as again more people laughed. "Hey stop laughing. You stop being funny this is our show." They yelled. "Maybe if you'd start being funny then people would laugh." I said as they fell in defeat. As I got back down Opu smiled at me. "Wow Akatsuki I didn't know you had it in you." She Said. "What I mean yeah I'm a prince but I still go to school and joke with the flats. Besides I needed to defend Doremi's honor." I Said as Opu smiled. "Oh brother…" Aiko said walking away as I sighed. Well two Ojamajos seem to be liking me today..hopefully I can get the others to see the same.

Chapter 3: What does she think?

(Akatsuki pov)

After my whole comedy routine I got back into my stoic and quiet nature as we went to a prayer bell. Apparently humans worshipped gods and used these bells to pray for forgiveness or to pray for something good to happen to them. When I used mine I simply wished to not be discovered as not being Doremi. You see I realized something. The girls while not having orbitals are witches and thus if someone finds out who they are they'll become magical frogs. And while I'll technically be able to turn into me again once we get the spell reversed I didn't want to leave Doremi like that. She was to nice and..honestly cute to be a magical frog. I couldn't imagine her face as pink and plushy as a frog is. As I tried not to image it I quickly saw Hana skipping happy about something as we came on a bridge of some kind. "Hana Chan why are you so happy?" I asked her as she smiled. "Hana Chan wished to have the next season of battle rangers: V so Hana Chan is super happy." She Said as I was interested. "You like battle rangers to?" I asked her as she perked up more than usual. "Oh no "Doremi" looks like Hana will talk your ear off about battle rangers." Opu Said as she did but I found it nice.

(Doremi pov)

"Any luck?" I asked as we continue to fly looking for Majo Rika. "Nope.." the others said sadly. As we continue suddenly Fujio came to my side. "Um Doremi Chan…" He asked nervously which was weird for him. "Yes Fujio Kun.." I asked. "Um..does Hazuki Chan ever talk about me?" He asked as I was confused. "Well no..not since we left the wizard world." I said as he seemed sad. "Don't worry Fujio Kun after you help us with this I bet she'll talk about you being kind and sweet like before the betrayal." I said reassuring him as he smiled. "Really Gomen Doremi Chan. I see why Akatsuki Kun talks about you so highly." He says flying away as I blush. Does that mean I have his little brothers blessing? "Hey Doremi Chan?" Asked Torru as he flew close to me. "Oh yeah Torru Kun?" I asked. "Does Opu Chan ever talk about me?" He asked as I blushed remembering what she said but eh..I felt love coming from him so why not. "She says your selfish and beyond overconfident in your abilities." I say as he falls down sad. "But she did tell me you dance really well and she was touched by your concern for her..so if you want to be with her I'd suggest improving both and lowering your other traits." I told him as he smiled. "You got it Doremi Chan when you see me next I'll be such a good and nice person and dancer i'll swept Opu Chan off her feet!" He says confidently as I giggled. His confidence is very likable in small doses I guess. "Akatsuki Kun doesn't giggle like that." Leon said as I nearly fell off my broom from that comment till I remembered I was only with him and his friends. "Leon Kun don't scare me like that!"'I yelled at him before he comes closer. "Sorry… but um Doremi Chan I was wondering.." he began as I answered. "You have no chance with Ai chan. She really doesn't like you that way." I tell him as he stands in the air confused before getting upset. "Oh for the love of..I don't like Aiko Chan that way god! She's my rival and friend nothing more!" He yelled as I was surprised. "Oh sorry Leon Kun so what's up?" I asked as he smiled at me. "I wanted to know...what's the story with the blonde girl um..Momo Chan I think you called her yesterday?" He asked as I smiled. "She is Momko Aska and she is a new witch apprentice who joined us last year while we took patastri exams." I told him. "Wow she can cook that's really cool...hey do ya think I could ask her for lessons?" He asked as I smiled as I felt an odd romance forming. "Of course I bet you with her as a teacher you'll be cooking king in no time and maybe she can work on your english." I Said as he smiled. "Thank Doremi Chan!" He says as we continue to fly looking for majo Rika.

Chapter 4: Aiko Furry

(Akatsuki pov)

"Then the scene in the movie were battle red creates the power sword and cannon fusion and.." I start as Hana and I finish. "Beat the snake guy!" We both day cherrily. "Wow I didn't know you were as big of a battle rangers nerd as Doremi." Momo said as I blushed. "Yeah but she introduced me to the show after seeing a live demonstration.." I said before thinking of what happened next. How I lead her into a trap to get Hana. I don't even understand how I was so cold back then. As I was thinking the group looked concerned. "Doremi Chan are you okay?" asked Hazuki as I looked up. "I'm fine don't worry about it." I tell them but they seem less than impressed. "Don't keep secrets what's bothering you?" Opu asked as I felt compelled to answer. "Just thinking about what happened after that..and how stupid I was." I told them as Aiko growed. "Oh right like how you and your little friends kidnap our daughter constantly and broke our trust." She said before storming off. "Ai chan!" Hazuki called as I felt horrible. "Akatsuki you did nothing wrong Aiko just is mad still... i've scene how you act today and there's no doubt in my mind you care for Doremi and won't ever do what you did to her or us again...just Ai Chan has to see it that way." Opu tells me as I nodded and rushed to find Aiko. It didn't take long as I found the blue haired Ojamajo on the rooftop playing her harmonica. As she concluded I smiled. "You play the harmonica well Aiko." I Said as she growled. "Great your here…" She says bitterly. "What is your problem with us?" I asked her. "If it's about the Hana thing we apologize for it. We were under the impression Hana was needed to help our world.." I told her as I felt anger escape from her. "It's not just that! It's what you did to Doremi!" She yelled as I was confused. "What?" I asked as she got more angry. "You don't even remember..wow your worse than I ever imagined." She said. "I saw Doremi's face...when you betrayed her. It was nothing I'd ever scene..she was broken and barely their. If it wasn't for us reminding her about Hana then she would've never felt better..and now you have the balls to not just come back into her life, not just ask to hang out, but you act like that never happened...so I ask you..why the HELL should I ever allow you the pleasure of doing that again." She responds coldly as her anger subsided. I however felt a huge amount pain from that as I responded. "You don't know how I feel.." I tell her. "Not a day goes by where I don't wanna punch the younger me for doing that to her...no a day goes by where I wish to go back in time and either comfort her in that moment or never do it in the first place..Aiko...Doremi means more to me than most people in my life with only my papa and the flats being on the same level. She's just the most perfect human I've ever scene. She's not the smartest or wisest or strongest but she is the most loving person I know..she also cares for everyone with a heart that exceeds anything I've ever scene..those two things are why I care for her..why I love her.." I tell her as the words fall out of my mouth. I now dreaded the response she'd have. She probably try to kill me for even trying to date her or for loving her but no she just stood there shocked. "You..love her?" She asked me as I nodded. "I don't I can't.." She said as I decided to get close. "Aiko Chan please listen to me..I will never do what I did to her again...she means more to me than almost anything...if we do get involved romantically I will protect her with my life and I will be with her as long as she'd want." I told her as she looked down then smiled. "Your right..I was being stupid you really are not evil you're just misunderstood by me... I will accept you like her…...but you break your promise or betray her again and you'll wish for death just so I don't have to do what I'm gonna do to you. Got it." She Said very terrifyingly as I almost peed myself or Doremi's self….whatever at that as I responded."Yes mam!" I yelled as she smiled. "Good now let's go to dinner." Aiko says as I follow her.

Chapter 5: One way back! Our last hope is magical stage!

"Doremi chan! Looks it's a hot spring and Majo Rika is their!" Leon yelled as I looked and to my joy was the hot spring. We quickly landed as I saw Majo Rika, Lala, Baba and the rest of the fairies. "Majo Rika! Dodo!" I yelled as I ran to them only to see Dodo confused. "Dododo? Dododo!" She yelled as she and the fairies hid behind Majo Rika. "Huh Dodo it's me Doremi." I tell her as Dodo looks at me confused before looking into my eyes and her eyes nearly pop out of her skull. "Dododo!" She yelled as she hugged me happily. "Yeah I'll explain everything later." I told her. "You can understand her?" Fujio Asked. "Of course a witch and fairy are bounded and can see each other even if they are in the wrong body, but anyway Majo Rika we ran into trouble as you can see." I told her as the green frog faced me but she had red cheeks indicating. "Oh no your drunk again?" I asked as she hiccuped. "No I'm not heck drunk..wait who are you." She said slurping her words. "It's me Doremi I know I looked like Akatsuki Kun but someone swapped our bodies." I told her as she was confused. "Oh my Doremi you've grown taller I'm so happy." She says before going back to her drink. "This is gonna be fun trying to get her help…" I said.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Why are we having dinner before everyone else?" I asked as we caught up with everyone in line for food. "Well were staying until tomorrow night while everyone else school leaves now so they have dinner on the road." Opu says as I nodded. "Oh no I hope Majo Rika gets you two back to normal." Aiko says as I was confused. "Because look what's for dinner." She says as I look and see. "It's just steak...oh wait.." I said as in my mind I felt real pity for Doremi. She never seems to get steak. As we got the food and sat down I began eating it slowly however like earlier I felt eyes on me. "What's wrong?" I asked as the entire school class seemed to be watching me eat. "Harukaze..you do know that is steak right?" Asked . "Yes I just not really in a steak mood tonight so I'm not eating it fast.." I said before catching what I said and mentally panicked. The entire room went quiet as everyone was pale white even the girls. Until. "Doremi doesn't want steak!" everyone yelled. "I tell you she's replaced by an alien!" One boy said. "It must be a evil demon or ghost!?" One other yelled. "Extra extra Harukaze Doremi doesn't want steak the Apocalypse has come early!" Yelled the photo girl from earlier. "FAKER!" Yelled a voice as I saw the blue haired boy from earlier Kotaki I think his name is. "Faker?" I asked. "You haven't been clumsy all day, you made sarcastic jokes at the sos, you had a fight with Aiko in the courtyard before dinner and you don't want steak. Whoever you are you are not Doremi. So tell me who are you!" yelled the boy as I blushed fearful. "I am Doremi um..Kotaki Kun." I said as suddenly the boy grabbed me by my shirt or Doremi's shirt. "That's the finally straw Doremi would never call me Kotaki Kun..so I ask again who are you!" He yelled as I was petrified now as I looked at the girls who were still frozen. "STOP!" Yelled a voice as suddenly time froze. "Sheesh can I leave you girls alone for one day without some crazy situation happening." Said a voice as I looked to my right to see Majo Rika and the boys with Doremi. "Thanks for the save glad someone was gonna save me unlike some people!" I yelled as the girls looked down. "Sorry but we've never seen Kotaki so mad before and Doremi saying she doesn't want steak…" Hazuki said as my anger fell. "It's fine so how'd you find Majo Rika?" I asked as we went outside. "Well she was in the hot springs with Baba and the other fairies..and we kinda had to use magic to get her back." Doremi said as I was confused till I saw. "Fujio?" I asked as I saw my long time friend and brother of sorts stumbling around with a red face. "Fujio Kun willingly took on Majo Rika's drunkenness so we can ask for help.." Doremi said as he stumbles and hits the ground as Hazuki goes to him. "Okay so what do we do Majo Rika?" Aiko asked. "Hmmm the best choice is magical stage to reverse the spell. Only a high class witch apprentice or witch can swap two people's body while they sleep." She said as the others nodded besides me as I freaked out. "What's wrong with you Akatsuki all you have to do is transform into Doremi's witch form." Aiko said as I blushed. "Yeah that's the reason..I don't want to wear a skirt." I told them as they sighed. "Akatsuki man up and wear the skirt!" yelled Majo Rika "You do know the irony of that right?" I asked as she huffed. "It's fine Akatsuki Kun besides it's my body wearing it." Doremi told me as I nodded and transformed. "What no pretty witchy Akatsuki?" asked Aiko as I gave her a death glare. "I didn't even know my body could make that face.." Doremi said scared as I sweat dropped as I certainly remembered that anger when she was talking about beating up father, Oijy and Oiijie. "Anyway do Magical Stage we need to leave soon dude." Leon said as I nodded. "Pirika Perito Nosinakini…" I said still awkward at casting a spell. "Good Job Akatsuki Kun!" Doremi cheered as Majo Rika sighed. "Kiss after you swap back please…" She said causing both of us to blush. As the girls finished their chante we combined our voices. "Magical Stage! Change Doremi and Akatsuki back to their own Bodies!" We say as the spell goes off but as I opened my eyes I was still in Doremi's body and she was still in mine. "Damn...this is more serious than I thought.." Majo Rika said. "If you girls can't fix it with Magical Stage then the witch or wizard who acted this spell is very powerful." She said as I agreed. "Maybe we can help out with our magic and Hana to with you...maybe that could reverse it?" Aiko asked as we were about to try before we heard rushing. I and the others FLATS even Fujio who came out of his drunken stupor realized what was going on as I turned back as well as telling everyone else to deform and for Majo RIka and the fairies to hide. They did so just in time as suddenly a huge amount of kids from my school grabbed the Flats and Doremi and left just as fast as they came. "Damn...sorry Doremi…" I said as Aiko put a hand around me. "It's fine Akatsuki, once the flats get back home they'll meet us at the shop hopefully. You'll just have to be Doremi a little longer." she says as I sighed as suddenly we realized something... "Wait if time is not stopped then.." We said as suddenly we heard our classmates calling for us. "Well shit…" I said.

(Doremi and Momko's room)

"Hey guys were back." Aiko said as she and Opu and Hazuki entered the room. "Hello." I said as I got up from playing battle rangers with Hana. "He didn't you know?" Aiko asked Momko. "No I didn't go to the bath. I have too much respect to do that to her besides I was more focused on hanging out with Hana." I told them. "That's good oh and nice acting pretending you were possed and Majo Rika pretending to be a ghost." Aiko said as the green frog sighed. "Yeah at least no one suspects anything right now looks like my wish was granted." I said as I saw Majo Rika's expression change as she looked outside. "Majo Rika...what's wrong?" I asked her.

(Doremi POV)

"I'm the worlds unluckiest pretty girl…." I said as I sulked on the bus. Not only did the spell not work but I would have to be Akatsuki when we get back to his home. That's definitely not a talk I wanna have with his dad. "Well technically Doremi Chan you are a boy right now so it be Unluckiest Handsomest Boy." Fujio said as I sulked more. "Don't worry Doremi Chan the wizard world is cool and besides the king is understanding.." Leon said. "Hey Doremi the moons gone tonight." Torru told me as I looked out before thinking and then I freaked out. "Doremi Chan what's wrong?" Leon asked. "If it's a new moon then Hana will..be turned…" I said as the others were confused.

(Akatsuki POV)

"Hey wait..what's this new moon mean…" I asked as the girls looked scared but suddenly I felt woozy as I fell and my eyes shut...then when I opened my eyes back up I was suddenly on a bus….wait a bus. I thought as I looked to my left to see Fujio looking at me concerned. I looked at my hands and felt my hair and smiled. "Im Back" I said as Fujio looked confused. "Fujio Kun it's me Akatsuki." I told him as he and the others freaked out but where happy. Wait if im me then Doremi is…

(Doremi Pov)

"Yawnnn." I said as I sat up but I saw I was in front of everyone and as I looked at my hand it was…."My Hand! My Hair!" I said as I got up. "I'm me again!" I yelled happily as the girls were confused before smiling and hugging me. "DOREMI CHAN!" they yelled as I was so happy until I saw Hana as a baby.. Wait a sec….Hana is a baby...the spell broke….it was done by a powerful wizard or...witch…..no Hana didn't. "Hana Chan did you swap me and Akatsuki Kun!" I yelled as she giggled and nodded. "WHY?" I asked as Hana spoke in her baby voice. "Mama sad...Hana make Mama friends friends with Mamas." She said. "Huh.?" I asked confused. "I think she swapped you guys to have Aiko, Hazuki, and Opu like Akatsuki and let him be friends with you." Majo Rika said. "Well it worked." Aiko said. "Ai Chan.." I asked. "We'll we saw today how much of not just a nice guy he is but also how he can be funny and how much he cares for you so...I forgive him." Aiko said. "I forgive him and i'm gonna forgive the rest although only if the others are actually not weird." Opu said as Hazuki nodded. "Really this is great!" I yelled happily.

2 days later…

"HANA CHAN DID IT!" Akatsuki yelled as the other flats were shock. "Yeah she did but don't worry she is being punished." Aiko said as Hana looked sad. "Stupid no Steak for a week puff puff puff." Hana said. "But at least thanks to her..i'm willing to look the other way and let you and Doremi hang out as well as let you guys be our friends again." Aiko told the FLAT 4 as they looked happy. "Really!" Akatsuki said as the girls nodded as Doremi was blushing. "Um Akatsuki Kun...I was wondering I have two tickets to this battle rangers marathon in the mall and I was wondering if you wanted to watch with me?" Doremi asked as Akatsuki smiled. "Of Course!" He said before Aiko pulled her over. "Yeah this is a good chance to tell her how you feel." Aiko said winking as Akatsuki blushed. "Huh what are you two saying?" Doremi asked as Aiko giggled. "Just telling him to be safe." Aiko says as she shoves him away to Doremi as the two walk out happily. "I think you did do good Hana." Aiko said as the group smiled as the two left.


End file.
